New Comer
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: "This was the first time she was hearing about it. But why? Bella frowned in confusion for a moment as she looked at Edward's shining hazel eyes. Why was it so important to keep the youngest Cullen a secret from her?" This is simply a test run for a much larger story I would love to publish. I know this story background is constantly used but please give it a shot. Thank you!-BA58
"Who're we waiting for?"Bella asked as Edward led her down from his room,they were listening to Edward's favorite record when he suddenly gained a wide smile and took her hand. That led to them practically running down the steps. This was strange; Bella has never witnessed Edward to be this excited for something or someone.

"Our younger sister,"Alice said as she fluttered into the room with excited skips. Jasper followed closely behind,the whisper of a smile graced his lips. Emmett and Rosalie were already in the main room with Carlisle and Esme, the elder vampires also showing signs of extreme happiness. As if they weren't always happy to begin with, Bella thought with a chuckle.

They all had a shine of excitement and giddy joy in their golden hazel eyes. Bella raised an eyebrow and then laughed a little,putting her hands in her pockets.

"There's a little sister?"she asked with a small smile. This was the first time she was hearing about it. But why? Bella frowned in confusion for a moment as she looked at Edward's shining hazel eyes. Why was it so important to keep the youngest Cullen a secret from her? If it was even a secret at all to begin with.

"She's close."Edward grinned,squeezing Bella's hand a fraction more. Bella laughed at him for being so human for once and then looked back to the door.A shiny grey pearl Audi R8 pulled up to the home,decorated with tinted windows and titanium silver trimming.

The driver's door opened,revealing a teenage girl that looked around the age of eighteen but she could pass to be sixteen. Her skin was pale like the others but had a delicate flush to her cheeks and a small but beautiful smile gracing her lips. Her hair was a soft brown with lighter golden brown highlights streaming through,flowing down until it reached just about the small of her back. Just like a river, it was natural and simply stunning.

The girl walked around to the passenger side and reached into the car,pulling out a black tote. She pulled it on her shoulder then went to the trunk,opening it and pulling out a grey and black suitcase. She wore a white sweater with a dark maroon leather jacket and dark skinny jeans with black heels that definitely looked expensive. But then again, price tags weren't an issue for the Cullen's.

The girl then closed the trunk and looked up to the house,smiling brightly as she saw them looking at her. She had brilliant white teeth, perfectly straight and gleaming against the faint sun. Oh great, another perfect model besides Rosalie, Bella thought with a faint eye roll.

"Snowball!"Emmett cheered as he rushed out of the foyer and becoming nearly invisible as he ran down the steps. The largest member then appeared again when he stopped suddenly in front of the teen. Wrapping his large arms around her,Emmett lifted her up in a bear hug which prompted the youngest Cullen to drop the suitcase.

"Emmett!"the girl laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck,returning his massive bear hug. The others joined him outside and Bella allowed Edward to leave her side to greet the newest arrival.

She slowly followed them and stayed on the steps,folding her arms as she watched the Cullen's embrace the teen.

"Bella,come here!Allow me to introduce Lilianna!"Alice said,waving her over with one hand while the other held Lilianna's. Bella came down and then offered a small and nervous smile.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his beloved close."Bella,this is Lilianna. Lilianna,this is Bella Swan."

Lilianna looked at Bella and the only human gave a slight gasp. Lilianna's eyes were black,pitch black.

"I've heard nothing but great things about you,Bella!I'm Lilianna,the younger sister."Lilianna smiled,extending her hand. Bella nodded and took the vampire's hand,it was just slightly warmer than everyone else. That was strange. Really strange. The two shook hands and Lilianna smiled just as warm as her hand was.

"Thank you for taking care of Ed.I was _so_ worried about him while I was gone."Lilianna said,squeezing Bella's hand slightly before pulling back.

"Ed?"Bella repeated with a small smirk,looking up to her boyfriend."You have a nickname?"

Edward smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair."That was a long time ago...But she continues to call me that to annoy me."

Lilianna sucked her teeth and gave Edward a slight shove."Oh you say that like it's a bad thing!"

Edward chuckled and then Lilianna's eyes widened slowly, as if she were finally realizing something. The new comer covered her mouth and slowly began to back away from the human and the others looked on in worry and surprise but Lilianna only continued to back away, moving her hand down to her throat as she coughed.

"I-I need to go..."she said in a heavy,pain laced looked to Bella, something shifted in the black coals that were currently her a rush of wind and an empty void in her mind for the last few seconds, Bella found herself in the house once again.

Everyone else was outside. Even Edward...Then who brought her inside?

Jasper and Emmett took Lilianna by her arms, the grips looked tight and firm as they led her towards the forest. Lilianna pulled in protest and looked at Carlisle, pleading something to him before voluntarily allowing herself to be pulled away. Bella felt a pang of sadness for the newest arrival, she looked so upset and near the point of tears. But what caused it?

The others came inside one by one, almost marching inside. Alice, Esme and Rosalie took her bags up to her room while Carlisle and Edward made sure Bella was alright.

"Who ran me inside?Everything was so fast it felt like I never went outside."she asked in disbelief. Edward exchanged a look with Carlisle and then spoke. Bella quirked an eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest, as if she were preparing herself for what her significant other was going to say. As if anything could surprise her at this point in their relationship.

"Lilianna did."

"How?She was outside-!"

"She willed you to come back inside,Bella."Carlisle silently asked to examine her eyes. Bella nodded in confusion but approved either way. Carlisle tilted her head back and shined a light into Bella's pupils."If she wants you to sit,she'll do it. If Lilianna wants you to suffocate yourself,you can't say no."

Carlisle pulled back then sighed."She made you run back inside to protect you. Lilianna didn't want to hurt you,so she forced you inside."

Bella remained silent and then looked out to the Audi.

* * *

A few hours later,Jasper returned with a smile gracing his face and Emmett who had a laughing Lilianna holding onto his arm. Emmett had some dirt on his shirt and a few strands of grass stuck in his hair. Rosalie saw the trio and narrowed her eyes darkly, turning sharply on her heel and exiting the kitchen instead of greeting her fiance.

Emmett saw Rosalie leave and he rolled his eyes before ruffling Lilianna's hair and following after his mate. Jasper murmured something to Lilianna that was out of Bella's hearing range but it made Lilianna bark out a laugh in agreement.

"Feeling better?"Carlisle asked with an amused smile as what remained of the trio walked into the dining room. Esme was making dinner for Bella when her husband asked, glancing up to her youngest with a welcoming smile.

"Yes!So much better."Lilianna gushed, running a hand through her hair to take out some grass strands herself.

Bella gave a smile as well,seeing that Lilianna's eyes were now a brilliant gold, almost similar to her highlights. Her face seemed even more perfect than what it was before, brighter and flawless shining. Bella saw her as another Rosalie, but simply nicer and more welcoming.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bella.I didn't want you to get hurt."Lilianna apologized deeply as she glanced down for a moment. Bella waved it off and then adjusted herself in the bar stool,placing her arm on the back of it.

"It's okay. So how come I never heard of you before?I mean,where have you been?" Okay, Bella thought to herself, that might have been a little blunt.

"I was studying abroad in England.I haven't been there in twenty years,so I figured I would go back."Lilianna said nonchalantly,taking a seat on the other side of the table. Lilianna fingered her necklace and grinned at Bella's look of surprise.

Bella raised both eyebrows and then nodded slowly."That's uh,a pretty long time."

Lilianna nodded and then looked around the home,heaving a deep sigh of relief."But I'm just glad to be home."

Bella nodded quietly and Lilianna left,smiling and winking at Edward before leaving through the entry to go upstairs.

Lilianna threw herself onto her bed,sighing happily before sitting back up and looking at her suitcase. The light haired vampire quickly and easily unpacked,then placed the suitcase underneath her bed.

The former seamstress sat back on her bed,then eyed the picture frame on her bedside table. It was a pretty old picture of herself and a man who had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. The man was grinning brightly and Lilianna was laughing,her eyes closed in delight.

Underneath the picture was a small golden plate that read _Lilianna and Lucian, May 1942._

His full name was Lucian George Wolfe and he was Lilianna's boyfriend and soon to be mate. He learned of her condition after dating for a year and Lilianna expected that he would've left her in horror, which would've resulted in Lilianna or someone else having to kill him. But instead, he stayed beside her and promised that he would join her if she would let him.

The picture was taken the day after he promised to stay with her forever. It was a cloudy afternoon with just enough light to see the shine in each other's favorite type of weather.

Resting on the picture frame was the engagement ring Lucian bought her. He wouldn't give it up,even though it wasn't much to begin with.

It was a simple silver band with small diamonds wrapping around the band and their names interlocking inside in perfect calligraphy. It was all he could afford on his clinic salary. Lucian was aspiring to be a pediatrician. Carlisle saw him to be a worthy and noble man to aspire to be a pediatrician instead of going into the war like other men his age had or were rather forced to.

"You always were a stubborn one,Luke."Lilianna said with a chuckle as she fingered the ring. Lilianna brought the ring to her lips,kissing it before placing it back on the picture frame. She stood and then went to her large windows,staring out into the distance. Some extra fluid rose in her eyes and she simply blinked it away.

"I miss you."she whispered, holding her tightened fist her silent heart.

* * *

 ** _Hello my lovelies and new lovelies! It's definitely been a while since I've gone through this entire process of editing the story on this format. So this story is something that I've written quite a while ago and I'm giving it a test run here. Rest assured I'm not focusing on Bella/Edward, even though some may want that pairing. Instead I'm going to pair my OC, Lilianna Grace Snow-Cullen with another character from this series but it isn't as obvious as one may think. But I did give a hint to whom it will be._**

 **So that being said; _please_ _review_ and tell me what you think! I'm desperate to get this character out there and I believe that this character is one of my best-if not the best.**

 _ **Thank you for the support and thank you for reading! I hope that you will continue to stay tuned for what else Lilianna may have in store in Forks!**_

 _ **-BlackAmethyst58**_


End file.
